1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning bowl structures and more particularly pertains to a toilet bowl cleaning implement for cleaning all surfaces of a toilet bowl and the surrounding bathroom surfaces.
2. The Prior Art
The use of cleaning structures is known in the prior art. Many prior art patents relate expressly to the cleaning of toilet bowls. These include U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 176,156; 247,212 and 468,112; as well as U.S. Utility Pat. Nos. 4,493,124; 4,852,201; 5,203,155; 5,323,506; 5,488,728; and 5,941,379.
Heretofore, toilet bowl cleaning implements have typically consisted of a scrubbing element permanently mounted to a handled member. Rather than using commonly available materials for the scrubbing element in these typical devices, the scrubbing element has been especially designed for a particular toilet bowl cleaning implement. The prior art also discloses toilet bowl scrubbing implements having separate removable yet replaceable scrubbing elements. The replacement scrubbing elements are usually likewise designed for a specific toilet bowl cleaning implement. It also appears that a substantial amount of plastic is used to construct the handle, and in some cases, to also form the structure used for part of the scrubbing element. All of these factors add to the cost of the cleaning implement.
In addition, prior art toilet bowl cleaning implements are not disposable and thereby create a possible sanitation problem wherever the implement is stored. Often, a toilet bowl cleaning implement is stored in a storage cabinet within the bathroom where it may come in contact, or be in close contact, with other items such as toiletries, towels, medicines or cleaning materials, thereby causing the possible transfer of germs to those who use these articles. Whenever a non-disposable, non-one time use toilet bowl cleaning implement is stored in a cabinet or, for example, in a holder (which is commonly located adjacent to the toilet), germs may be transmitted to the toilet bowl and the surrounding areas.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a toilet bowl cleaning implement that can be disposed of, in its entirety, after a single use, thereby eliminating the possibility of sanitation problems which may be caused by the storage and reuse of the prior art toilet bowl cleaning implement.
It would also be desirable to provide a toilet bowl scrubbing implement which is relatively stiff by folding a scrubbing element over onto itself, one which is relatively simple to use.
It would be further desirable to have a toilet bowl scrubbing implement which utilizes a minimum amount of plastic.
It would be still further desirable to have a toilet bowl scrubbing implement that utilizes commonly available materials for the scrubbing element, which are susceptible to a low manufacturing cost and which are accordingly susceptible to a low selling price to the consuming public, thereby making such a disposable toilet bowl cleaning implement economically available to the public and economically reasonable for complete disposability.
It would be yet further desirable to have a toilet bowl scrubbing implement that could be impregnated with a cleaning agent, scouring gel or powder or a deodorant.
These and other desirable characteristics of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present application, including the present specification, claims and drawings.